Persephone Unleashed
by Laurele Adler
Summary: Tout le monde croyait Perséphone une déesse jeune et innocente ravie par le dieu des Enfers. Mais quand la liberté et l'innocence sont depuis longtemps oubliées, que reste-t-il ? Colère. Regrets. Et une histoire d'amour, et de haine. One-shot pour commencer, sauf demande de votre part !


Disclaimer note : Il semble évident que les personnages mythologiques cités ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas... par contre ma narration m'est bien propre. Ne pas copier, ne pas vous l'approprier, merci d'avance. Si par aventure ce petit préambule vous plaisait, et bien, laissez-moi un commentaire ! Ça fait toujours plaisir :-) Si j'ai des messages positifs, j'écrirai peut-être une suite.

Bonne Lecture !

Perséphone n'est plus la jeune fille qu'elle a été, et il lui semble être arrivée dans le Monde Souterrain depuis une éternité déjà, alors qu'une année est seulement passée. Depuis longtemps, bien longtemps elle ne se dit plus qu'elle peut encore faire marche arrière. La ligne a été franchie, la tromperie des pépins de grenade mise à jour, et leur union scellée devant Zeus. Son puissant et noble père, qui a préféré acheter la paix avec Hadès plutôt que de lui refuser sa fille illégitime. Zeus qui n'a rien fait lorsque Demeter, fatiguée d'avoir parcouru la Terre, l'a supplié en se meurtrissant la poitrine et en versant des torrents de larmes de lui rendre leur enfant. Mais ses larmes sont devenues amères et son cœur s'est durci, en comprenant que son divin amant ne risquerait pas la trêve des hostilités tant espérée entre son frère et lui.

Le cœur de Perséphone aussi, s'est fait plus dur.

Elle a perdu l'aura de l'été que le soleil lui prodiguait lorsqu'elle parcourait les champs avec sa mère et leur suite. Ses cheveux ont perdu leur éclat doré pour adopter celui de l'argent. Sa peau n'a plus le velouté des fruits que l'on cueille à la fraîche, quand la brise revient apaiser les esprits. Elle est devenue froide, et lisse, et pâle, comme le marbre d'un mausolée. Elle-même a le sentiment de n'être plus qu'une écorce qui abrite son âme en colère. Son cœur qui souffre de n'avoir rien à aimer dans ce Royaume de désolation, et d'avoir à se protéger en permanence du maître des lieux.

Car il voudrait la faire céder, lui qui a juré de ne la prendre que lorsqu'elle y consentirait. Piquée par un tel marchandage, la jeune déesse s'est bien gardée d'accepter ses avances. Elle aurait encore préféré qu'il la force, pour pouvoir le haïr tout à loisir. Pourtant il ne cesse de renouveler ses marques de désir. Sans relâche. Dans le but de la voir plier. Elle voudrait lui prouver qu'il se trompe lourdement à son sujet s'il la pense si naïve.

Perséphone avait espéré qu'il se lasserait de son indifférence, de sa froideur. Elle avait d'ailleurs cru triompher lorsqu'on lui avait rapporté qu'il avait projeté de prendre la nymphe Minthe, fille de Cocyte. Mais en voyant la beauté de cette dernière, la fierté de la déesse s'était fissurée, pour laisser place à une jalousie dévastatrice. Et avant même qu'il ai pu la toucher, la déesse avait transformé la malheureuse en plante.

Cela avait arraché un sourire victorieux à son illustre époux. La compréhension qu'il l'avait poussée à agir ainsi l'avait profondément humiliée. L'idée qu'elle se soit ainsi donnée en spectacle devant lui pour se débarrasser de cette pauvre créature lui était insupportable, encore à ce jour. D'autres bruits avaient alors couru qu'Hadès était allé chercher dans d'autre couches ce que sa femme lui refusait de lui demander.

Cette fois-ci, Perséphone n'avait pas levé le petit doigt. Elle ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. S'il voulait aller souiller son honneur ailleurs, elle n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Elle considérait le sien intact, car pour la tromper il aurait fallu qu'elle lui accordât la moindre once d'affection ou d'intérêt, ce qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais faire ; de plus, ils n'avaient de mari et femme que le nom. A ces yeux ils n'étaient rien de plus que les monarques d'un Royaume lugubre ou la mort et le jugement des défunts étaient leur quotidien.

« _Je n'ai jamais couché avec aucune de ces femmes ou nymphes dont on te rapporte les noms, » avait-il dit un jour en la trouvant seule dans l'un des couloirs du palais. Il l'avait alors attirée dans un recoin, non sans démonstration de force, pour pouvoir parler avec elle à loisir.

Comme il avait été étrange de voir ce dieu aussi ancien que Zeus lui-même aller lui faire cette confidence avec un empressement presque juvénile. Hadès, avec ses cheveux de jais, ses tempes où l'argent commençait à apparaître.

« _Vos passades m'importent peu, monseigneur. Les maîtresses défilent mais l'épouse reste. »

« _La seule que je ne peux avoir, » avait-il soufflé alors à son oreille avec rancœur.

Perséphone avait réprimé un frisson qu'elle croyait dû au dégoût.

« _La seule que vous ne pouvez posséder. »

Il s'était alors redressé pour la dominer de toute sa taille et la toiser, redevenant ce seigneur et maître qui l'avait enlevée à son champs de fleurs par une belle après-midi d'été.

« _Encore une fois, je voudrais essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu te refuses à moi, » pressa-t-il.

La jeune déesse lui avait alors lancé un regard de pure aversion. Elle ne pouvait lui cracher au visage, combien l'aurait-elle voulu très fort. En elle vivait toujours cette jeune fille effrayée qui pleurait en se débattant contre son ravisseur ; il l'intimidait, et il le savait. Elle ne le respectait pas, mais elle devait le craindre.

« Remémorez-vous les évènements qui on mené à ma présence ici, monseigneur. Je n'en dirai pas davantage. »

Il avait alors poussé un cri de frustration en lançant sa main en l'air. Elle parvenait encore à l'exaspérer. Une petite victoire.

« _Un moment de faiblesse, causé par ta beauté et ta jeunesse. »

Cette sempiternelle excuse qui revenait sans cesse. Cela lui fit perdre son sang-froid.

« _Cessez-donc de porter le blâme sur ma beauté quand vous vous trouvez seul responsable de vos actes. Vous avais-je provoqué ? Moi qui ne vous avait jamais adressé la parole avant ce jour fatidique... »

« _Oui, sans t'en rendre compte. »

N'y tenant plus, la déesse avait voulu tourner les talons, mais son mari l'avait retenue par le bras. Elle s'était débattue comme si le contact de sa peau contre la sienne la brûlait. Ses yeux le regardaient avec mépris tandis que les siens se faisaient plus durs.

« _Si les hommes agissent comme les dieux, alors pas une fille ne doit être heureuse sur la Terre. »

« _Tu te trompes. »

« _Alors prenez une autre reine, bien jeune, mais de préférence une qui ne soit pas désavantagée par son intelligence. Elle se soumettrait à tout ce que vous voudriez, et peut-être plus encore. Par chance elle serait même incapable de voir quand on abuse de sa naïveté. »

Hadès ne répondait rien, interdit. Perséphone crut qu'elle avait frappé juste, aussi elle continua.

« _Il y a tant d'autres filles plus jeunes, plus jolies et plus malléables que moi, monseigneur. »

« Oui mais c'est toi que je veux. C'est toi que je désire. »

Un peu plus, et elle aurait pensé entendre une sorte de peine, de frustration dans sa voix.

« _Vous avez eu dans ce cas une bien étrange manière de le montrer ! »

Perdant patience devant cette insolence, le dieu avait brandit sa main, prêt à la frapper. Il avait tous les droits de le faire. Mais à la dernière seconde, il avait hésité. Perséphone avait ses yeux brillants fixés sur lui, prête à recevoir le coup. Prête à sauter sur cette dernière offense. Or il avait comprit son jeu. Lentement, et au prix d'un grand effort, il baissa son bras avec un léger soupir.

« _Vous ai-je jamais maltraitée pendant votre séjour dans le Monde Souterrain, ma dame ? Pouvez-vous dire que j'ai manqué de prévenance à votre égard ? »

La déesse détourna la tête. Elle savait qu'il l'attirait sur un terrain sur lequel elle ne pouvait gagner. Il avait tout fait pour la courtiser, et pour la faire vivre dans des conditions dignes d'une reine.

Il pressa alors son avantage, en avançant sur elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans sa nuque.

« _Je t'ai peut-être enlevée, mais ici tu n'as jamais été traitée en prisonnière. C'est toi qui t'es enfermée dans tes appartements et qui a refusé les cadeaux, le confort et les soins que je t'offrais. J'aurai mis toutes les richesses de la terre que je possède à tes pieds, tu les aurais dédaigné comme si cela fut de la pacotille, impropre à parer ta beauté. »

Il leva une main pour caresser la courbe de sa nuque, et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, Perséphone le laissa faire, en fermant les yeux, se défendant bien de goûter le plaisir d'un tel geste.

« _Tu t'es fabriqué ton propre malheur en voulant te venger de moi. Ta fierté et ton orgueil sont entrain de te détruire, et toi tu es trop aveuglée par ce que tu appelles justice pour seulement le voir. »

Il fit descendre ses doigts le long de son bras, se demandant quand elle allait le repousser brutalement.

« _Viens à moi, ce soir. Deviens mienne et imposons, ensemble, notre pouvoir sur ce royaume, notre royaume. Oublie le passé et l'histoire de ta venue ici. Je te veux, comme au premier jour. »

La parade qu'il attendait finit par arrivée, mais moins violente qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle se retourna en reculant vivement d'un pas, les yeux remplis de larmes de rage.

« _Pourquoi dois-tu venir me hanter et me faire souffrir ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu comprendre que moi, au premier jour je ne voulais pas de toi ? Seul un fou peux ravir une fille en espérant qu'après cela elle va finir par l'aimer. Votre désir vous aveugle-t-il à ce point monseigneur ? Pouvez-vous croire que c'était le rêve de la fille de Demeter de vivre dans l'obscurité souterraine quand elle avait été destinée à faire pousser les plantes, et les fleurs, et les fruits, sous un ciel toujours bleu et un été infini ? Grâce à vous ce temps-là est révolu et l'hiver est arrivé. Grâce à vous je ne suis entourée que par la mort, où que j'aille. Rien ne vit, rien ne peut-être secouru ou nourri par ma main... »

Ses larmes coulaient, et elles plongeaient le Souverain dans un grand désarroi. Jamais il ne l'avait vue pleurer depuis qu'il l'avait emmenée ici. Sa carapace était-elle entrain de se craqueler ? Lui qui avait toujours attendu ce moment avec une résolution froide, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait aucune joie à tirer de ces pleurs-là. Une part de lui se savait responsable, combien même l'autre partie de lui clamait que les mœurs de leur temps autorisaient bien qu'on l'on fasse ce que l'on veut des filles lorsqu'on la voulait pour soi. C'était pour cela qu'il ne l'avait jamais laissée repartir tant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé la grenade. Le dieu des Enfers ne se trompait pas. Et il ne revenait jamais sur ses décisions.

Pourtant il sentit son cœur se pincer en la voyant en proie à une détresse dont elle ne devait, dans sa colère, même pas se rendre compte.

« _Moi, Perséphone. Moi, j'ai besoin d'être secouru, d'être nourri par ta main. Je t'ai souhaitée ici pour que tu remplaces le soleil, que tu irradies sur nous la chaleur et la lumière dont nous manquons cruellement. Les autres créatures de ce monde sont les enfants des ténèbres, ils n'ont connu que le ventre de la Terre toute leur existence. Mais moi, quand je me rends visiter mon illustre frère, je dois constamment goûter les milliers de délices que la Terre a à offrir en sachant que je ne pourrai jamais les emporter ici. Je règne peut-être sur les âmes des morts, mais je ne suis pas fait d'ombres. Zeus pour me punir m'a assigné à cet endroit. N'oublie pas que je suis ici un prisonnier depuis plus longtemps que toi.»

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit de telles choses. Il venait de lui donner autant d'occasions de contre-attaquer en cet instant, et dans l'avenir. Mais la jeune déesse le regardait simplement. Ses larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues mais les sanglots s'étaient calmés. Son regard ne portait plus de haine ou de rage. Il était empli d'un sentiment qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu. Ce sentiment n'avait pas de nom. Mais il était parent du chagrin, de l'abandon et de la tristesse.

« _Alors tu m'as faite venir pour remplir un rôle impossible, » dit-elle d'une voix qui se brisait à mesure qu'elle parlait. « Cette personne, ce soleil dont tu parles à la poitrine tarie et n'a plus la force de dispenser, ni lumière, ni chaleur depuis longtemps. Ma haine de toi a tout dévasté sur son passage. Or je ne peux donner ce que je ne possède pas. »

Et sur ces mots elle le quitta, disparaissant dans la nuit du couloir à la façon de ses âmes en peine qui errent dans les limbes. Hadès ne la suivit pas. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, lui aussi avait besoin d'être seul.


End file.
